Naruto Road to Ninja
by Red Rabbit Writer
Summary: What if there was a parallel universe? One where everything and everybody were the complete opposite from what they were? What would Naruto and Hinata do if they were tossed into such a world? Follow Ame, Naruto, and Hinata as their whole world is flipped upside down. Will they ever be able to get back to their world? Read and find out.


Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT!

A beautiful summer day. That pretty much described today. A beautiful blue sky with very few clouds. The sun shining bright and giving light to an other wise dark forest. A nice breeze blew through the forest rustling all the leaves it touched, beckoning the forest creatures out to play, but none answered the call. At the moment all of Rookie 9 was scattered in the branches of the forest. All on the same mission and every single one of them focusing on the same target.

"I guess the report was right, the Akatsuki are here." ,Kakashi commented.

"How's this possible?" ,The pink haired whispered back. "There are some we already took down."

"It's not the time to be figuring out how they're back." ,Shikamaru's voice cut in through their headsets. "The total number of enemies we have to beat down is now eight. Furthermore, they're all hard to deal with. For now I've got data on each one of them in my head."

"Preparation is complete. We will wait for the order." ,Shino informed.

"Okay." ,Shikamaru stated. Before he could continue and give the signal, Naruto's voice cut through the headset causing Shikamaru to flinch, "RASENGAN!"

"What!?" ,Shikamaru stated in disbelief.

An explosion in the distance was the immediate reply Shikamaru received. Smoke rose in the distance. The Akatsuki recovered from the surprise attack, not one of them had been harmed. Naruto landed in front of them, seemingly proud of his 'Grand Entrance.'

"I never run away or hide. All of you sons of bitches, come at me!" ,Naruto spit out.

Pein immediately charged at him, "My name is…" Naruto managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid Peins blade. As he was about to do his shadow clone jutsu, Kakuzu appeared behind him and kicked Naruto down, sending him flying down to the ground. Naruto bounced off the ground and got back to his feet. He barely managed to dodge Peins attack. "Uzumaki Naruto!" he dodged each attack the Akatsuki sent his way, as he continued to retreat attempting to put some distance between himself and them, "Ninja!"

Sakura sighed in frustration as she placed her palm on her forehead, "Seriously! What's he doing? He says he's a ninja but he doesn't even know how to endure, seriously."

"Yeah, but at least he tried." ,another voice replied while laughing.

Sakura jumped and reached for a kunai, she didn't relax until she spotted the familiar light green eye and dark blue eye staring back at her.

"Geez Ame! Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Ame approached Sakura smiling. She was the same age as Sakura. Unlike Sakura, Ame's hair color was a dark burgundy and reached a little past her waist. Her namgs were brushed to the side but still spiked up with the rest of her hair, she had a half green and half blue bow that held her hair up in a ponytail. Braids protruded from the bangs that reached her chin, and reached to her neck. She had on a necklace that looked exactly like Tsunades only hers was black. She wore a bright green sweater that reached a little past her waist. Below that she had on a button up white sleeveless shirt and a dark blue tie. Lastly she had on black shorts that reached mid-thigh and black sandals.

"Was it Haku that scared you?" ,Ame teased as she pointed down at the wolf that stood a little bit above her waist. When he stood on his hind legs he could stand a bit past eye level compared to Ame.

Haku barked and wagged his tail as he approached Sakura. He was a black wolf with a mix of light grey, white, and light brown fur. In Ames opinion his face was his best feature. He had one light grey ear with a little white and black fur mixed in and the other was all white. A mix of brown and black fur outlined his eyes and at the center of his face was a rather large white teardrop shaped patch of fur. Slowly as his fur continued down his body, it became lighter and the light grey fur became much more noticeable. Unlike Ame who's eyes were two different colors, Haku had beautiful light grey eyes that were accentuated by the dark fur outlining his eyes.

Ame jumped on Haku's back and turned to face Sakura. "You should probably get going. I'll catch up but first I have to go pick up our moron." ,she stated with a wide grin. With that said Haku took off through the trees.

Naruto was surrounded by three of the members: Pein, Kakuzu, and Hidan. He was barely managing to dodge each of their attacks and was slowly being surrounded.

"Well guess he's a perfect decoy." ,Kakashi stated rather positively. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and stood with Choji and Ino on either side, "The chances are against us as a group. It's best to defeat them one by one separately. Everyone's got it, right?"

Naruto continued dodging each of their attacks, they seemed to be coming from every direction. They had finally managed to surround Naruto, leaving not even the tiniest of openings for him to escape. At least it seemed like it. A buzzing sound caught his attention, before he knew it bugs began to swarm all around him. Naruto gasped and took a step back, right into a hand that surprised him more than the bugs. He was pulled off of the battlefield and out of harms way. Choji let Naruto go, leaving him to stand with Ino and himself.

As he let Naruto go, Choji sighed, "Hey, please stop causing trouble."

"You really are an idiot." ,Ino stated as she put her hands on her hips, she seemed rather peeved.

"What did you say?!" ,Naruto shouted.

Choji got up with a grunt, "Although I'm still hungry, I will begin! Multi-size Jutsu!" Choji gre three times bigger than Naruto or Ino. Curling into a rather large ball he sped off towards the Akatsuki. "Human Bullet Tank!"

Naruto and Ino took a moment to watch Choji speed off. It was then that Ino cut in, "You should quickly head back to your spot too."

Pein was finding it difficult to attack with a massive swarm of beetles blocking his view. He tried cutting through the dense swarm but found this to be futile. Shino wasn't standing too far, he was making sure the beetles left not a single opening for Pein.

"I'm not going to give you time to ready your jutsu because you would become a greater problem if I did."

A black blur came crashing into Pein sending him flying and crashing into some nearby rocks. When the smoke cleared Kiba and Akamaru stood where Pein had been not too long ago. Kiba had a wide grin on his face.

"Did you see our awesome combination?" ,Kiba asked seeming a little cocky. Akamaru barked in reply.

Hinata was deep in concentration as she and Konan continued to exchange blows. Hinata had managed to knock Konan off her feet with a particularly hard hit. Naruto, catching sight of Hinata as he continued to make his way to his group, shouted, "Hinata, cheer up!"

Hinata took her focus off of her opponent for a moment to give Naruto a smile and replied in her usual soft tone, "Okay Naruto." She barely managed to block Konan's attack. Her smile immediately disappeared and she returned to her serious stature.

"Double Dynamic Entry!"

Lee and Guy came speeding down kicking both Kisame and Itachi. Both had blocked the attack but the force of it still sent them skidding back.

"I struggled last time, but I am entirely different now!" ,Lee landed next to Guy, both were brimming with confidence. "There is no way to defeat somebody who endeavors!" ,Lee grinned as he pointed towards himself with his thumb.

"You said it Lee. It's time to show them the power of youth!" ,Guy grinned, teeth sparkling in the light. Both took their taijutsu stance and taunted both Kisame and Itachi by urging them on.

Hidan easily dodged TenTens weapons as he rushed towards her. When the weapons stopped showering down on him he too had stopped running, finding it difficult to gain and ground while she continued to run. TenTen landed not too far from him holding one of the many weapons she had summoned.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Of course." ,Hidan replied.

Feeling another presence, Hidan turned to spot a smirking Neji. Without warning Neji dashed towards him from one side while TenTen did the same on the other side. Hidan easily blocked TenTens attacks with his scythe, but found it a little more difficult to dodge all of Nejis attacks. Hidan was never given the chance to take the offensive.

Naruto continued to make his way through the trees, heading to the rest of the group. It wasn't until he heard the leaves behind him rustle that he stopped in his tracks. He turned to see what was following him but all that he could see was a ball of fur that jumped on him. Naruto raised his hands to cover his face instinctively. When he felt the impact he grunted but was surprised to feel nothing but soft fur. Peeking his eyes open he looked down and shouted.

"O-Oi put me down!"

Naruto began to wiggle around as Haku continued to make his way through the trees, he was making it difficult for Haku to keep his grip on the back of his collar. Naruto did not at all feel secured in this position and began to panic a little more.

"Hey…Oi! Did you hear me?!"

Ame rolled her eyes but laughed none the less, "Haku lift him up." The wolf tossed Naruto on his back and continued on their way.

"What was that for Ame?" ,Naruto whined as he looked over her shoulder.

"You were taking too long." ,She gave a smirk.

"Didn't mean you had to pick me up." ,Naruto shot back rather stubbornly.

"Then you shouldn't have left in the first place!" ,Ame couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto pouted and blushed out of embarrassment, but he couldn't help the smile that slowly creped up and replaced his pout. Turning he noticed the side of a cliff face that was covered with craters, towards the base of the cliff was an opening. Ame noticed him staring and she too had turned to see what he was looking at.

"What is that place?"

"That place is…a cave where my dad and Ero-sennin had trained." ,Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"They…were amazing." ,Ame replied. She was awed by how much they had managed to destroy the cliff, and this was considering that they were only training.

Kakashi had managed to catch Sasori with his Earth Release: Fanged Vengeance Technique. Sakura stood not too far, smiling triumphantly as Sasori stood immobilized by the many dogs. Ame and Naruto had finally arrived in the clearing, Haku had landed right next to Sakura. Sakura frowned and slowly raised her fist. Without warning she swung at Naruto and managed to hit him in the back of the head. It was an efficient way of knocking him off of Hakus back and onto the floor. Ame couldn't help the laughter that simple action pulled out of her. Naruto grabbed his head as he sat up and groaned in pain.

"You waited long?"

"Don't be so casual." ,Sakura grumbled.

They were pulled out of their conversation by the sound of Kunai. Kakashi immediately jumped in front of Naruto, Sakura, and Ame. Putting his hands on the ground he continued with his jutsu.

"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!"

Immediately a huge wall made of rock erupted from the ground in front of them. The kunais buried themselves deep into the rock, what they failed to notice was the explosive tags attached to them. The explosions had little to no impact on the wall, it continued to stand tall. Sai appeared, back pressed against the wall and began drawing a lion.

"Super Beast Imitating Drawing!"

His drawing came to life and jumped off of the he had drawn it on. The beast jumped over the wall and headed straight for the first Akatsuki member it could find, which happened to be Deidara. Smirking Deidara slashed straight through the drawing and split it in two.

"Damn! Then I will…!" ,Naruto had begun to charge towards Deidara but before he could take a second step Kakuzus hand shot through the ground and grabbed Naruto by the ankle. This resulted in Naruto landing face first into the ground.

"Haku come on!" ,Haku jumped over the walland headed straight for Deidara. Deidaras smirk grew even wider but disappeared when he heard Ame mutter.

"Shadow Technique: Beast Replication."

Two more wolf type hybrids appeared next to Haku but unlike Haku these two other wolves had little to no discernable features and seemed to be made of black fire. Ame gestured the first one to go ahead. It immediately went after Deidara, jaws wide open and paws extended. Deidara easily ducked under the first one but was surprised to find the second one only a foot away, snapping its jaws as a warning. He barely had time to get out of the way. After successfully dodging both attacks Deidara found himself surrounded by Haku with Ame on his back her katana in hand, and two other wolf hybrids. One of the hybrids hissed in anger and seemed absolutely eager to sink its teeth into him.

"Naruto groaned as he turned to see what grabbed hold of him. His eyes widened as he began to shout and flail his arms around, "What is that?! Go away!" Kicking his legs back and forth in an attempt to kick off the hand that was gripping his ankle. He had begun to crawl away, "The hand is…! Hand is !"

Sai got up with a sigh and leisurely walked over to where Naruto lay on the ground. Casualy he pulled out his blade and cut through the arm that held Naruto down.

"It's the enemys jutsu." ,Sai commented.

As soon as Sai cut thrugh Kakuzus arm, the rest of his arm retreated into the ground. Slowly one by one the Akatsuki disappeared.

"It seems like we succeeded at driving them back."

All of Rookie 9 had reunited, meeting up where Kakashis team was.

"Kakashi-sensei?" ,Shikamaru asked.

"Well…this is kind of strange."

Everyone was staring at Kakuzus arm, it hadn't disappeared when all the other Akatsuki members had vanished.

Authors Note: Alright 1:03 in the morning. Sorry it took me a while to post this but I have officially lost my old USB, so I bought a whole new one. The problem with that though is all the other stories I was working on was on my old USB. I was planning on posting a pokemon fanfic but its okay I hope you guys like this instead. Please read and review, I would very much appreciate it. If I receive enough reviews I may post the next chapter soon. Bye-bye.


End file.
